


Naughty Surprises

by orphan_account



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: (Cock and Dildo), Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Anger, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Bottom Yoon Sanha, Coming Untouched, Cover in Cum, Crying, Cum Swallowing, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, Ice Cream, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mentioned Kim Myungjun | MJ, Mentioned Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Mentioned Moon Bin, Mentioned Yoon Sanha, Pain, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Stories, Skull Fucking, Somnophilia, Top Moon Bin, Top Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Top Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Rocky walks into his bedroom to the sight of a sleeping JinJin naked and handcuffed to his bed, he touches first and asks questions later.
Relationships: Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Kudos: 22





	Naughty Surprises

Rocky isn’t surprised when he sees bare feet on his bed. He’s often walked into his bedroom to find his Binnie hyung baring all for him, dick heavy in his hand, as a “naughty surprise”. So, the feet don’t surprise him but their shape does. While his Bin hyung’s feet are long and thick with thin toes stretching out at the top, these feet are shorter and thicker with fat toes curling over the top. His curiosity piqued, he drags his eyes further up to shorter and thicker legs with something shorter and thicker hanging between them. His mouth goes dry at the sight. If his Bin hyung was already thick enough to make him feel like his throat was going to rip in two, then would this monster actually rip it in two? He knows his cock shouldn’t twitch at the prospect, but he can’t help how he feels.

His curiosity growing, he skims his eyes past the rest of the man straight to his face. His cock twitches again. Laid out in front of him, thick cock on display for him, is his JinJin hyung. His cock strains against his sweats when he notices the handcuffs securing his hyung’s wrists to the bed. His JinJin hyung really is on display for him. His JinJin hyung who would rather change in a cramped toilet stall than change in front of them. His JinJin hyung who would rather shower in freezing cold water than share a hot shower with any of them. His JinJin hyung who would rather walk with his eyes closed and slam into a fridge than risk seeing even an inch of their exposed skin. This JinJin hyung is now baring all for him.

His curiosity satiated, he can now appreciate the man laid out before him, for him. His eyes scan over his eyelids that meet in a tilted, straight line; his pronounced nose that rounds at the tip; and his chubby cheeks and lips which he’s always thought contrast perfectly with his hyung’s sharp jaw. They scan slower as they reach unexplored territory: his solid, tapered pecs on one of which a lion’s head sits in a crown; the veins running up the muscles of his arms; the clear lines of his abs; and his thick, monster cock. In his previous obsession with the sheer girth of the thing, he had failed to take notice of the wild forest of hair growing around it, and now this is his new obsession.

Rocky had always assumed his JinJin hyung was hairless everywhere but his head. The man wouldn’t allow himself even a single stray hair on his body wherever anybody could see, but here, where nobody could see, the hair had grown wild and free. He has to touch it. This wild and free part of his JinJin hyung that has been hidden from him for so long but no longer. He scrambles onto the bed and almost moans as he buries his fingers into the thick strands of hair at his groin. It’s not enough though, and he buries his nose into the forest, the sharp musk of his hyung making him feel weak as it tingles through his body. He moans against the thick cock at his lips and is considering staying like this forever when - “What the fuck are you doing?!” - he’s interrupted.

He jumps back in shock at his hyung’s voice. He looks up into wide eyes and furrowed brows and smiles back. “It’s okay, hyung. It’s just me,” he reassures him and moves to bury his nose back into the ticklish hair at his groin when his hyung’s foot stops him.

“Don’t fucking touch me, Rocky!” his hyung screams as he shakes the bed trying to free himself from the handcuffs keeping him there, “And get these fucking things off me!”

He’s now staring into wide eyes filled with rage, and he doesn’t know what to do. “But you wanted this,” he quivers, “Didn’t you?”

“Why the fuck would I want to be kidnapped and molested?!” his hyung screams as he continues to shake the bed, “Now let me go, you sick freak!”

The insult rips a sob from his throat. He’s never seen his JinJin hyung like this before. He tries to hold back his tears, but they come streaming down anyway. He just doesn’t understand. He just wanted to care for every part of him, but now his hyung is staring at him with disgust in his eyes, and he’s brought out a part of him he never wanted to see. He grabs his foot that's still pressed into his chest, trying to keep any part of his hyung close to him, and tries desperately to explain, "I didn't mean to, hyung, I swear! I thought you wanted me to touch you. I didn't think Bin hyung would put you here if you didn't. All of the others wanted me to, so I assumed… I'm so sorry, hyung. Please don't hate me, please. I really didn't mean to molest you, I didn't! Please, JinJin hyung, please don't hate me…"

He curls into his hyung's shin as sobs rack through his body. He mumbles "I'm sorry" and "Please don't hate me, hyung" over and over as the guilt crushes him. He just wanted to care for his hyung, all of his hyung, but now he's hurt him. The voices of self-loathing almost drown out his hyung's, "What do you mean 'the others'?"

He looks up with wide, hopeful eyes at the lack of screaming. When he sees his hyung's face calm and no longer twisted in disgust, he rushes to explain and maybe overshares in his desperation to keep it that way, "Like Eunwoo hyung. Bin hyung handcuffed him to the shower because he told him I looked good dripping wet and in nothing but a towel. And I didn't try to molest him, hyung, I didn't! But he begged me to… He begged me to cover him in my cum like Bin hyung had. And I just wanted to make him happy, so I did. The same thing with MJ hyung. He left a drunk voicemail asking me to eat him out like ice cream, and I didn't even say anything, hyung. But Bin hyung listened to it too and left him handcuffed to the fridge with ice cream smeared over his hole. He was begging me to eat him out like ice cream the second I walked in the door. And I just wanted to make him happy, so I did."

He stops when a tear falls down his JinJin hyung’s cheek. At the sight of another, he goes to dry his tears with his hands, but the image of his hyung’s disgusted glare floods his brain and he sits back. It’s confusing, then, when this makes his hyung’s face twist in anguish and start sobbing. He forgets about everything else and scrambles onto his hyung to cuddle him into his chest as best he can when his arms are shackled above his head. He whispers into his ear as he strokes his hair, “What is it, hyung? What’s wrong? Hmm? It’s okay. Whatever it is, there’s no need to cry.”

“I hurt you, Hyuk.”

He feels cold when he hears his hyung’s words. He rushes out comforts into his ear as tears fill his own eyes, “That doesn't matter, hyung. Really, I’m okay. So please don’t cry. Seeing you cry hurts me far more than anything else. I’m fine now, so let’s not cry, okay?”

He buries his face into his hyung’s hair as a few tears leak out at the thought he’d made his hyung cry. He’s really been doing a bad job of caring for him today. They both lie there, only their sniffles breaking the silence, until his JinJin hyung speaks again, voice cracking, “I did want this, Hyuk. You were right. I let Binnie handcuff me here because I wanted you. But we can’t do this, Hyuk, we can’t. It’s not right.”

Rocky sits up on his hyung and stares wide-eyed at him. He can’t believe what he’s hearing, and he doesn't want to believe the last part. “What are you talking about, hyung? Of course it’s right. You want it and I want it, so it’s right!” he nearly yells.

“I’m your hyung, Hyuk,” he sighs and closes his eyes, “I’m meant to look after you not fuck you.”

Two emotions flood through Rocky: joy at being told his hyung wants him the way he wants his hyung, and frustration at his hyung trying to deny the both of them what they want. “You can do both!” he cries, “I know it sounds like all we do is fuck with the whole covering Eunwoo hyung in cum and licking ice cream out of MJ hyung’s ass thing, but we make love to each other too. And fucking is also a way of looking after each other,” the frustration pushes fresh tears out of his eyes as he tries to make his hyung understand, “I want to take care of all of you, not just the parts of you that you’ve decided are safe. It’s all I’ve wanted for so long. You were the first person I fantasised about, JinJin hyung, the first person I imagined 'looking after' while I jerked my cock and fingered my ass and discovered what an orgasm was as I came all over myself. Obviously, if I knew how big you were, I would've stuck a fist up my ass to make it more realistic," he thinks out loud to himself. "Why would you even let Bin hyung handcuff you here and get my hopes up if you thought it was so wrong?"

"I was drunk." That hurt. That's all he is to his hyung, all his love is to him: a drunken mistake. "I had gotten drunk because… because I had been fantasising about you all day. Remember I walked in on you in the shower? Well, let's just say I agree with Eunwoo about how you look dripping wet. I called Bin to pick me up, but he wouldn't take me home until I told him what was wrong. And I was drunk enough to actually tell him. I told him that I couldn't stop thinking about you and that I couldn't stop getting hard because of you and that I was hard again because of you."

Rocky flinches as something pushes into the crevice of his ass and spreads the cheeks apart. He looks behind him to find his hyung’s monster cock has somehow grown even thicker. “You’re hard now as well, hyung,” he chuckles as he moves to sit on it. “What happened next?” he asks sweetly, relishing the hiss of his hyung as he grinds down into him.

Surprisingly, his hyung continues without saying anything about what he’s doing, which just makes him grind harder into his cock as his hyung stumbles through the rest of his story, “Then… fuck, then he stuck his hands into my pants and started jerking me off right there in the car. I tried to stop him, I’m his hyung too… fuck, but he just laughed at me and kept going, telling me about all the things he’d done to you and all the things the others had done to you. And I was drunk enough and horny enough to let him. And I was drunk enough and horny enough to agree to being handcuffed here.”

“Are you horny enough to let me suck you off then, JinJin hyung?” Rocky asks with a smirk and squeezes his cock between the cheeks of his ass as he grinds on it. His smirk stretches to the ends of his face when his hyung curses at the sensation and bucks up into him. He’s decided he’s done with begging the man to let himself have what he wants. Instead, he’s just going to give him what he wants and dare him to refuse it.

He doesn’t wait for his hyung to respond and gets off his hyung to kneel between his legs and lick a long line from the bottom of his heavy balls to the slit of his tip, tonguing it while he's there. The complicit silence of his hyung, but for some choked back moans, spurs him on to deep throat the monster. Its head gets to the opening of his throat before he’s forced to rip himself off it again. He stares down at it with wide eyes as he holds his burning throat. He really hasn’t even attempted to take anything this thick before, but he’s going to. With determination pumping through his veins, he ignores his hyung’s words of worry and starts swallowing down the monster again, slowly this time. His hyung returns to complicit silence, but for some choked back moans, as he takes his tip into his mouth and starts licking all over and under it, savouring the mild saltiness of his precum. He’s sure to really relax his throat this time as he pushes the tip past the entrance of his throat. It feels like the walls of his throat are about to be breached as he begins inching down the shaft. The painful stretch and drag of his throat makes him shudder and groan, but he keeps impaling himself on the monster until his nose is pressed once again into the thick forest at his hyung's groin. He can't help moaning and moaning because he's finally overcome the monster and because his JinJin hyung is finally letting him take care of every part of him. He's not even holding back his own moans anymore, he can't, as the vibrations of Rocky's travel through his body.

The man's wanton moans compel him to start moving. The painful stretch forces him to move slowly, though, so he just pulls himself up until his lips reach the ridge of his tip then lowers himself back down until his lips are pressed into the ticklish hairs lining the base of his shaft. He keeps the same slow pace, pulling himself up then lowering himself back down, pulling up then lowering back down, up then back down. He does nothing else: he doesn't fondle his hyung's heavy balls or stroke his tree stump thighs or glide his fingers up his tight body to tease his hardened nipples. He just slowly pulls himself up to the tip then slowly lowers himself back down to the base. Then, his hyung nudges himself up into his throat. He thinks he's imagining things, but then his hyung nudges himself up into his throat again. Immediately, all concern for his own wellbeing is gone because his hyung needs him, and he starts bobbing himself on his cock. When his JinJin hyung moans his name, he tightens his throat and sucks in his cheeks and starts fucking his skull on the monster. Each fast and hard slide tears at his throat and makes him feel dizzy, but he doesn't care if it makes his hyung feel good. And it does make his hyung feel good, if the unrestrained moans and flowing precum are anything to go by. He joins him in moaning without restraint when the man begins to skull fuck him of his own accord. The searing stretch forces tears from his eyes, but he still moans anyway because his hyung is finally looking after himself. He even begins slamming himself down to meet each thrust up to make his hyung feel as much pleasure as possible, and he seems to have succeeded when his hyung's balls slap one last time against his chin and empty themselves into his welcoming throat. He shudders as the taste of salt hits his tongue, and he greedily gulps down the thick, warm cum until only a few drops are left dribbling from his hyung's slit. He licks those then sits back up straight to savour the sight of his sweaty, fucked-out JinJin hyung.

He tries to speak, but he can’t for coughing at the burning in his throat. His hyung looks up with wide eyes and his words turn him cold, "We have to stop, Hyuk. This isn't right." He tries to interrupt, but he just starts coughing again. “This is why I didn’t want to do this. I’m meant to look after you, but look what I’ve done: I’ve hurt you, and I’ve used you. We need to stop this now.”

“No!” he screams through the pain, “You denying yourself and me what we both want is what’s hurting me. You fucking my throat like it’s your own personal fleshlight and then trying to run away is what’s hurting me. I don’t care that my throat feels like it’s on fire or that you used me. I want you to use me, hyung, if that’s what you want. I want to take care of every part of you, even the parts that make it hurt to breathe. It’s all I’ve ever wanted. I liked being used by you, I really did. So please just stop with this whole ‘I’m your hyung’ bullshit. If you being my hyung means you hiding yourself from me, then I don’t want you to be my hyung.” He moves to sit on his JinJin hyung and press their foreheads together when he flinches at his words. “I love you, hyung,” he whispers in a rough voice, “I want to love all of you. And I want you to love all of me. And I do want you to look after me, hyung, but I would feel far more looked after if you let me fuck myself on your monster cock whenever I wanted.”

His hyung sprays spit all over his face as he laughs. He doesn’t care though, spit is far lower on the pecking order of disgust than cum, and he just laughs along with him. He connects their lips and warmth fills him when his hyung kisses him back. Their kiss is slow and tender and constantly interrupted by fits of laughter, so, in other words, it’s perfect.

“I still don’t know,” his hyung sighs when they part, “That kiss felt so right, but I know I couldn’t keep it to just a kiss, Hyuk. I’d just end up losing control and using you again. And I know you say you like it, but it still just feels so wrong.”

“Why don’t you let me use you, hyung?” he asks.

“What?”

“I don’t just let the others use me. I use them too. Like, sure, I’ve let Sanha stick his whole foot up my ass while he called me all sorts of things-”

“Sanha?” his hyung chokes.

“Yes, Sanha. I forgot to tell you about him, didn’t I?” he chuckles, “Why don’t I tell you all about it while I tit fuck you?”

“While you what?!” his hyung chokes again, and he’s starting to genuinely worry about his breathing.

He can’t help laughing, though. “Oh come on, hyung, please,” he pleads as he gets off his hyung and the bed and starts stripping. He pulls his t-shirt up and over his head and rubs his hands over the exposed plains of his toned body, toying with his dark brown nipples when they pass them, as he explains, “Let me use you. If you see why we all like being used so much, then it won’t feel wrong anymore when you want to choke me until I cry.”

“I’ve never wanted to choke you,” his hyung baulks.

“But you do now,” he teases. He giggles when his hyung sighs in exasperation. He starts palming himself through his sweats as he continues, “Besides, it wouldn’t be fair for you to get off while I’m left here like this.” He slowly pushes his sweats and boxers down his legs until his own thicker-than-average cock slaps against his abdomen, then he smirks when he thinks to turn around and bend over as he pushes them down the rest of the way, showing off the firm curves of his ass and the tight ring of muscle waiting between. He turns back around to his hyung slamming his head back onto the bed and staring at the ceiling to pretend he wasn’t straining to get a closer look. He just chuckles and climbs back on top of him, sitting on his softened, spit-soaked cock. “So?” he asks.

“Fine,” his hyung huffs out.

Rocky practically vibrates on top of him, making his cock stir back to life a little, and rushes as he speaks, “Really, hyung? You’ll really let me tit fuck you?”

“Not if you keep calling it that,” he grumbles through a clenched jaw, “But it is fair that I let you use me. And it’s not like I don’t want to try and make this work.”

He leans down to give him a kiss, banging their heads a little in his haste, then turns round to settle his aching cock between the hills of his hyung’s pecs.

“What are you doing?” he hears his hyung ask from behind.

He looks back to joke, “Well, you seemed to want a good look at my ass, so I thought I’d give you a front row seat,” then he winks at him and gets back to what’s important. He lies on top of his hyung, partly for leverage and partly to show off his hole, and hums as he slowly grinds into his chest. He almost purrs at the tingles of pleasure as he speaks, "Remember I said I'd tell you the story about Sanha, hyung?"

He feels the hissed curse of his hyung hit his hole as his cock twitches in interest. And yet, his hyung tells him, “I don’t want to hear it.”

Rocky just ignores him and sits back on his hyung’s face, “If you’re not going to use your mouth for anything useful, then you can eat me out, hyung. I’m telling the story.”

He’s about to lie back down on his hyung to tit fuck him, but then he feels something wet and squishy poking against his hole. A moan rips out of him as his ass moves by itself to push back onto his hyung’s tongue. “Fuck, I was joking. But don’t stop. Please don’t stop,” he babbles. His words seem to encourage the man as he pushes deeper inside him. He’ll be honest and admit he doesn’t need to be relaxed or stretched out having been railed by his Bin hyung earlier in the day until he was sure people would be able to hear them outside the soundproof room, but he’s not going to turn down getting rimmed by his JinJin hyung.

He remembers what he was talking about, before the man’s tongue interrupted him, and begins his story, “Like I said, I’ve let Sanha use me, but I’ve used Sanha as well. The first time with Sanha, Bin hyung and I both used him,” he has to take a moment as the muscular organ inside him begins rubbing deep and hard into his tender walls, “Sanha and I had had a sleepover, but I had to leave early in the morning for work and left him alone in the apartment. When Binnie hyung broke in to fuck me, he found Sanha fucking himself on one of my dildos and moaning my name. He says Sanha came the second he saw him. He was going to just handcuff him somewhere and leave him for me like he normally does, but then he realised that Sanha had been riding this dildo he got me that was shaped like his dick, so I could know what it’s like to be fucked by two of him at the same time, but he’d been moaning my name while he rode it. The poor baby, Bin hyung forced his cock in with the dildo and made Sanha ride them both until he came another three times screaming his name,” he throws back his head and moans at the mental image and the continuing assault on his walls by his hyung’s tongue, “Then, he left him here for me. I walked in to find him spread over the kitchen table with Bin hyung’s cum leaking out of his gaping hole. He was still so sensitive, he screamed while I licked out every last drop of cum in his ass and filled it with my own. But he came twice as much as me for all his whining. Our maknae’s a bit of a slut, hyung.”

He would laugh, but he’s just so horny that he can’t think of doing anything else but stuffing his hyung’s cock so deep inside of him that it’s stuck there forever. He looks down to find the monster straining against the wild forest above it and drooling precum. “Fuck,” he moans as he grinds himself on his hyung’s face, “Fuck, you’re so hard, hyung. You’re so fucking hard. The thought of our baby being filled with cum got you this fucking hard, hyung? Fuck.” He grinds himself harder on his hyung’s face until he’s sure he’s smothering him, but he needs more.

He jumps off the bed to grab some lube and pours it all over his hyung’s cock, managing to also get it on his stomach and legs, then he chucks it god knows where and immediately impales himself on the thick rod. He thinks his hyung moans or maybe even screams, but he can’t hear him over the need and lust and desire rushing through his ears as he leans back to grip his hyung’s solid thighs behind him and begins slamming himself down on his cock. He cries at the rough stretch of his insides because it just feels so good. The pleasure rushes through his body as he finally feels something like satisfaction with each smack of his ass against his hyung’s hips. The dash of pain from his cock and balls slapping against his hyung’s hard body and his own just makes the feeling all the more delicious.

His body fails him, though, as his legs give out from trying to keep up the brutal pace. He collapses into his hyung and begs him to fuck him. He’s so afraid that he won’t do it, that he’ll tell him he can’t because he’s his hyung. He’s almost about to scream when his hyung slowly begins to pull out, but then he rams back into him and begins fucking him at an even more brutal pace than he could manage. He buries his face in the man’s chest and soaks it in tears of relief as his thick cock somehow manages to stretch him wider. The impact of each thrust on his walls and ass rips a sob and a moan out of him as the pleasure racks through his body. He writhes at the sensations, digging his fingertips into any inch of his hyung’s flesh he can reach and biting at the lion tattooed on his chest. He has to push himself up with shaky arms and connect their lips to ground himself against the overwhelming pleasure.

Their kiss is a war of tongue and teeth between the two, only broken when Rocky feels his hyung changing the angle of each harsh thrust. "No, hyung," he begs into his neck, "Please don't. I can't take it hyung, please."

"Please, JinJin hyung!" he screams as his hyung slams right into his prostate. He hugs himself to his hyung and howls as the tight bundle of nerves continues to be abused by the heavy head of his cock.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he screams as the shooting pleasure forces his orgasm out of him. The warm, thick cum floods between their pressed together bodies as his hyung continues to pound into his oversensitive hole. He writhes and cries as the pleasure fades and all that's left is the pain of pushing his body too far for his hyung. And he continues like this as his hyung continues to fuck his raw ass without concern for his tears until he finally pushes himself deep inside him and fills him to the brim with his cum. As the warm feeling of his JinJin hyung spreads through him, his exhaustion overwhelms him and he crashes out of consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading it :) feel free to give this a kudos if you liked it and to follow me on twitter [@astronsfwtwitter](https://twitter.com/astronsfwwriter) where I tweet more nsfw stuff.


End file.
